spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy vs the Sandwich Thief and Kelp Thing! (Cosmobo)
Creator:cosmobo Editor:cosmobo THIS IS FOR THE MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY EPISODE CONTEST PLOT It is a normal day in the Krusty krab until Fred's patty goes missing and plankton and kelp thing team up to take over the world.spongebob Patrick mermaid man and barnacle team up to save the world.after mermaid man and barnacle boys young years and action gone they struggle to save the world. TRANSCRIPT Narrator:it is a normal day in the Krusty krab until someone's krabby patty gets stolen! *shows mermaid man and barnacle boy burst through the Krusty krab doors* Fred:my patty is gone! Mermaid man:don't worry we will find this thief if my name isn't Larry king! Barnacle boy:your name isn't Larry king you old coop Mermaid man:oh yeah *shows mermaid man and barnacle boy looking around the Krusty krab* *SpongeBob runs out* SpongeBob:mermaid man and barnacle boy Im your biggest fan! Mermaid man:I can't speak to you now cheese someone has stolen the naggy daddy! SpongeBob:oh can I help!? Barnacle boy:no you can't it's hero business SpongeBob:but I would call myself inspector square pants! Mermaid man:your to young kid SpongeBob:to young?! Mermaid man:we need to see who stole that sandwich! Barnacle boy:yeah let's go back to headquarters and think a bit more *shows mermaid man at the counter* Mermaid man:one naggy daddy please! *barnacle boy slaps his face* *shows mermaid man and barnacle boy in the mermalair* Barnacle boy:now who would steal a sandwich!? Mermaid man:I don't know *barnacle boy slaps mermaids mans krabby patty on the floor* Mermaid man:awwww Barnacle boy:now let's think! *shows SpongeBob hiding behind a rock looking at mermaid man and barnacle boy* *SpongeBob leaps out* SpongeBob:I've taken notes! Barnacle boy:what the?! SpongeBob:I think it's man ray! Barnacle boy:we don't need your help kid! SpongeBob:what about kelp thing?! Barnacle boy:get out SpongeBob:what about the dirty bubble?! Mermaid man:noooooooooo!! Barnacle boy:what is it now ya old coop? Mermaid man:my patty is gone! Barnacle boy:oh boy here we go again SpongeBob:atomic flounder? Barnacle boy:hey kid you can stay with us for one day if you don't do anything goofy! SpongeBob:I won't do anything goofy sir! *shows SpongeBob at Patrick's house* Patrick:yay I can join mermaid man and barnacle boy?! SpongeBob:sure! Patrick:woo Im gonna be a hero!Im gonna call myself super pat! SpongeBob:wooooo!! *shows SpongeBob and Patrick outside of spongebobs house* *mermaid man and barnacle boy come along in the invisible boat mobile* Mermaid man:get in boys Barnacle boy:oh no oh no!your not bringing that buffoon with you! SpongeBob:oh no he's not a baboon he's my friend and he really wants to join Barnacle boy:well he can't! *shows Patrick in the back of the invisible boat mobile* Patrick:Im ready Im ready! *shows mermaid man and barnacle boy driving to the Krusty krab* Patrick:look at that kid with the lollipop he looks suspicious! SpongeBob:what about that old lady! Patrick:what about that sea snail! SpongeBob:that's Gary Patrick:he looks like a devil! SpongeBob:let's sing a road song! Patrick:road road road SpongeBob:when Im on the road I see stuff going by! Barnacle boy:grrrrrr *shows SpongeBob and Patrick and mermaid man and barnacle boy looking around the Krusty krab* Patrick:who would do such a thing?! *shows plankton and kelp thing in the chum bucket* Plankton:I've got a krabby patty finally! Kelp thing:what about me? Plankton:yeah your good to now let's take this into the lab! *shows plankton and kelp thing in the chum bucket lab* Kelp thing:so what do we do here? Plankton:you put the patty in the transporter and it will tell you the ingredients! Karen:it?! Plankton:ok ok she! Kelp thing:I wish I had her in my cave! Plankton:just put the patty in! *plankton puts the patty in the machine* *the ingredients come up on Karen's screen* Plankton:oh yes yes yes! Kelp thing:oh yes? *shows mermaid man and barnacle boy and Patrick and SpongeBob in mr krabs office* Mr krabs:I think it's plankton! Barnacle boy:who's this plankton!? Mr krabs:he's a little tiny thief! Barnacle boy:and where does he live?! Mr krabs:at the chum bucket! *mermaid man is eating a krabby patty* *mermaids mans krabby patty disappears* Mr krabs:he's in the air vents! SpongeBob:mermaid man and barnacle boy you go in the air vents! Barnacle boy:wait what?! SpongeBob:me and Patrick will head over to the chum bucket! *mermaid man and barnacle boy get in the air vents and SpongeBob and Patrick run over to the chum bucket* Barnacle boy:I can't see a thing Mermaid man:get him! *mermaid man gets stuck* Barnacle boy:go on ya old coop! Mermaid man:Im stuck! Plankton:see ya later nuckleheads! *shows plankton run into the chum bucket* SpongeBob:hi plankton! Plankton:oh SpongeBob hi! SpongeBob:don't play dumb with me plankton! Plankton:what?! SpongeBob:your the sandwich stealer! Plankton:wha? *shows kelp thing come in and kidnap Patrick* SpongeBob:isn't he Patrick? *SpongeBob turns around* SpongeBob:Patrick? Plankton:bye bye spongeboob! SpongeBob:wait what?! *kelp thing comes in and kidnaps SpongeBob* Kelp thing:now can we get to destroying the world Plankton:wait a minute I need to call some of my friends up *shows mermaid man in and barnacle boy in an ambulance* Barnacle boy:I knew we shouldn't of gone in the air vents! Mermaid man:Im just a bit over weight! Barnacle boy:well now anything could be happening whiles we are in an ambulance! *the ambulance stops at a traffic light* *the atomic flounder comes up to the ambulance and flips it over* Atomic flounder:mermaid man and barnacle boy where are you?! Barnacle boy:hey did you hear that it sounds like the atomic flounder! Mermaid man:night night! *mermaid man falls asleep* Barnacle boy:come on you old coop wake up! *barnacle boy gets on mermaid mans stroller and rolls out of the back doors of the ambulance on the stroller* *shows mermaid man and barnacle boy going down a hill* Barnacle boy:oof oof oof *mermaid man and barnacle boy smash into shady shoals retirement home* Barnacle boy:get in now! Mermaid man:waffles! *barnacle boy gets ahold of mermaid man and runs into shady shoals* *shows barnacle boy running down into his room and he gets into a wheel chair and goes down into the mermalair* *the atomic flounder comes in* Atomic flounder:where is mermaid man and barnacle boy?! Sylvester:what?!what did he say?! Lonnie:I think he said something about shoes! Mable:I think he said our shoes look bad! Lonnie:let's get him! *all the elderly's get out there walking sticks and start hitting the atomic flounder* Atomic flounder:wait what the?! *the atomic flounder flips all the elderly's off him* Atomic flounder:now if you don't mind! *the atomic flounder goes into mermaid man and barnacle boy's room* Atomic flounder:hello anyone here?! *the reception guy is mopping up* Reception guy:yeah why? Atomic flounder:is this mermaid man and barnacle boys room?! Reception guy:yeah Atomic flounder:where's the mermalair!? Reception guy:hey I know where the snack machine is that's it *the atomic flounder smashes the ground* *the atomic flounder jumps down a tunnel leading to the mermalair* Reception guy:yippi more work to do*sarcastic voice* *shows barnacle boy in the underground part of the mermalair* *mermaid man wakes up* Mermaid man:mummy? Barnacle boy:it's me ya old coop!the atomic flounder is after us! Mermaid man:not man ray! Barnacle boy:no the atomic flounder Mermaid man:oh him,which one is the atomic flounder? *shows mermaid man and barnacle boy getting out weapons from the wall of weapons* *shows the atomic flounder come down* Atomic flounder:hi mermaid man and barnacle boy! Barnacle boy:stand back! Atomic flounder:oh what?! Mermaid man:I don't know Barnacle boy:you will get hurt! *the atomic flounder blows fire at mermaid man and barnacle boy* *mermaid man and barnacle boy run away* Mermaid man:wait I can't run! Barnacle boy:come on hurry up! Mermaid man:you go on with out me! *barnacle boy presses a button on mermaids mans belt and runs off* Barnacle boy:Im going to get the boat mobile! *the atomic flounder comes* Atomic flounder:aw look who I have here Mermaid man:please just give me a sec Atomic flounder:1 bye bye! *the atomic flounder blows fire at mermaid man* Atomic flounder:hahaha!finally! *mermaid man is still there* Mermaid man:oh the mermasheild! Atomic flounder:what?! *barnacle boy drives up to mermaid man* Barnacle boy:get in! Mermaid man:ok! *mermaid man gets in the invisible boat mobile and barnacle boy drives* Atomic flounder:wait! *the atomic flounder blows fire at the invisible boat mobile* *the engine sets on fire* Mermaid man:ow ow ow! *mermaid mans pants are on fire* Barnacle boy:just enjoy the breeze! Mermaid man:what? *barnacle boy drives off a cliff* Mermaid man and barnacle boy:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! *shows mermaid man and barnacle boy smash into the barg N mart* Dennis(elderly):who are you freaks Mermaid man:I don't know Barnacle boy:out now! *mermaid man and barnacle boy get out of the car* Mermaid man:what the?! *the atomic flounder smashes down onto the invisible boatmobile* Atomic flounder:what a pleasant surprise! Barnacle boy:stand back! Atomic flounder:or else what?! *barnacle boy shoots the atomic flounder with the death ray* Barnacle boy:oh.... *the atomic flounder dies* Mermaid man:ouch *shows mr krabs at the Krusty krab* *the Krusty krab is empty* Mr krabs:mr squidward! Squidward:what?! Mr krabs:why are there no customers here?! Squidward:I don't know maybe they want some good food for once Mr krabs:I'll ask someone! *mr krabs walks out of the Krusty krab to fred* Mr krabs:sir why aren't you eating at the Krusty krab? Fred:because your food doesn't get stolen where Im eating Mr krabs:and where would that be? Fred:the chum bucket Mr krabs:the chum bucket?!plankton! *mr krabs snatches Fred's patty and walks into the chum bucket* *shows a statue of kelp thing saying "get your autograph from the one and only kelp thing"* Mr krabs:get your autograph from the one and only?!plankton! *plankton comes out on a flying pod* Plankton:why hello there!oh krabs Mr krabs:what is this?! Plankton:it's me doing your job! Mr krabs:are you the one that has been stealing the pattys?! Plankton:well duh! Mr krabs:that's it you little! *kelp thing tazers mr krabs* Kelp thing:you die Mr krabs:who are you?! Kelp thing:kelp thing! Mr krabs:you won't get away with this! Kelp thing:oh will I not?! *everyone looks at kelp thing and plankton* Plankton:oh nuts come on! *everyone starts trying to get out* *mr krabs try's to get out* *kelp thing shoots mr krabs with a sleep dart* Kelp thing:Im sorry! *plankton closes all the doors* Plankton:now eat now! *shows mermaid man and barnacle boy walking down a street in down town bikini bottom* Barnacle boy:well it's a been a bad day today! Mermaid man:I only wanted a sandwich! Barnacle boy:will we ever save the day again? Mermaid man:probably not *tyler comes up to mermaid man and barnacle boy* Tyler:yes you can just try Tommy:you can do it mermaid man! *shows mermaid man and barnacle boy smash down the chum bucket doors* Mermaid man:mermaid man and barnacle boy unite! *plankton comes along* Plankton:get out you idiots! Mermaid man:what? Plankton:ok I warned you! *plankton try's to zap mermaid man and barnacle boy but they hide behind a table* Plankton:stop hiding! Barnacle boy:stand back! Plankton:or what?! Mermaid man:I don't want him to die! Plankton:oh you wanna play them games do ya?! *shows barnacle boy push plankton into the kitchen* Plankton:you think your smart?!you can't even kill a fly! *barnacle boy smashes plankton into loads of test tubes* Plankton:ow! Barnacle boy:stop now! Plankton:no! *barnacle boy puts plankton on the grill* Plankton:ow ow ow ow! *shows SpongeBob jumping away with Patrick with rope around them* *kelp thing is chasing them* Kelp thing:come back here! Barnacle boy:oh no! *mermaid man comes in* *mermaid man shrinks plankton with his belt* Plankton:what the?!Im a dot! Mermaid man:oops! SpongeBob:Patrick is mermaid man and barnacle boy! Patrick:we're saved! SpongeBob:yay! *kelp thing gets ahold of a frying pan* SpongeBob:not a frying pan! *barnacle boy gets ahold of a kitchen spoon* *mermaid man gets ahold of a fork* SpongeBob:brutal! Patrick:very brutal! *kelp thing gets ahold of SpongeBob and starts running up to the top of the building* SpongeBob:ahhhh!! Patrick:SpongeBob! *barnacle boy unties Patrick and then runs to the top of the building with mermaid man and patrick* Mermaid man:look! *kelp thing is flying off in planktons fist* Kelp thing:see ya later idiots! Mermaid man:how are we going to get up there *barnacle boy gets out some rope and throws it onto the fist* Barnacle boy:oh my! *mermaid man and barnacle boy get on the rope* *the fist is flying all over bikini bottom* Barnacle boy:you'll never get away with this! Kelp thing:oh will I not?! *shows man ray and the dirty bubble come* Dirty bubble:what a nice surprise! Man ray:mermaid man and barnacle boy! *SpongeBob pushes kelp thing out of the fist* SpongeBob:now I'll drive,wait I don't know how to! *shows SpongeBob smashing into loads of houses* *shows man ray get on the fist with the dirty bubble following it* Man ray:see you later! SpongeBob:I can't drive! *barnacle boy kicks man ray* Man ray:ow! SpongeBob:uh oh! Mermaid man:look it's a ice cream cone! *the fist flys into the sea needle* *the dirty bubble pops* *shows the fist falling* SpongeBob:no no! Everyone:ahhhhhhh!! *shows nat peterson and the mailfish in the sea needle car park* Mailfish:so I should just put the trampoline right here? Nat Peterson:sure why not *shows the mailfish put the trampoline down* *shows SpongeBob Patrick man ray mermaid man and barnacle boy land on the trampoline* Nat Peterson:oh my! *shows nat Peterson and the mail fish run off* Man ray:prepare to be all toasted *barnacle boy tazers man ray* Barnacle boy:in the gift shop now!get a small statue of the sea needle! Mermaid man:is this a time for shopping? Barnacle boy:just do it *shows mermaid man run into the gift shop* Barnacle boy:stop now! Patrick:ow ow ow! SpongeBob:stop the violence please! *shows SpongeBob fly into the air onto the floor* SpongeBob:ouch! *barnacle boy starts putting all the air into man rays mouth* Man ray:what are you doing?! *man ray turns into a bubble* Barnacle boy:hey kid hold this *SpongeBob gets ahold of man ray* SpongeBob:he's like a balloon! *mermaid man comes out with the model* Mermaid man:got it! *barnacle boy gets ahold of the model and pops man ray* Man ray:ow SpongeBob:my balloon! Barnacle boy:done it SpongeBob:I saved the world now can I have some help? *barnacle boy unties SpongeBob* Mermaid man:we saved the world! Barnacle boy:I guess we still have some action here *mr krabs hops along* Mr krabs:help! SpongeBob:mr krabs? Mr krabs:it's a long story *barnacle boy unties mr krabs* Barnacle boy:well let's go back home *FIN* *shows a dark screen* Mermaid man:I declare war! *shows mermaid man and barnacle boy playing chess* Barnacle boy:just play your turn Mermaid man:ok *FIN* I HOPE I WIN BUT THIS WAS JUST FUN :)